Yu-Gi-Oh Volume Yellow
by AceofAllTrades 13
Summary: 13-year old prankster Lucas Yuto had always heard of heroes in stories and on cards, but had never thought of them as true. That is until a girl named Alice shows up in his life and tell's him otherwise. He still doesn't believe, no matter how many times Alice says that he is 'hero material'. But when eight mysterious people arise from the shadows, can Lucas manage to defeat them?


Thunder roared overhead. The storm clouds gathered and swirled ominously. "Something foul is coming." a male brunet in a red and black jacket said, staring at the sky. He looked to the stairs before him and began to walk. He looked at the circular device on his arm as he ascended. "Lucas!" he heard someone yell. Upon looking back he saw a blonde girl in a dark grey hoodie running towards him and a raven haired boy in a black turtle neck walking to him, both of them were his age. "Kayla and Nikolai." Lucas replied. Kayla grabbed his hand and practically dragged him all the way up the stairs. Once up the stairs she let go of his hand. "You seem extra hyper today." Lucas said. "Today marks the beginning of our last year as students, of course I'm happy!" Kayla exclaimed. "He said 'hyper' not 'happy'." Nikolai said. Kayla glared at him for that remark. "Calm down both of you."Lucas said. "Come on, let's go! We can't be late to class!" Kayla exclaimed as if nothing had happened, then she grabbed Lucas's hand and ran into the building. Nikolai sighed and followed.

 _Opening: ECHO by GUMI_

 _The clock stopped ticking forever ago_

 _ **(Lucas stood still, the vast sky behind him)**_

 _How long have I been out? I don't know_

 _ **(A black silhouette of Kayla and a white silhouette of a mysterious girl with twin tails appeared on either side of Lucas)**_

 _I can't get a grip, but I can't let go_

 _ **(An image of the sun burning brightly appears, a hand then arises, covering the sun)**_

 _There wasn't anything to hold onto though_

 _ **(The hand balls into a fist)**_

 _Why can't I see?_

 _ **(Lucas's gold eyes open)**_

 _Why can't I see?_

 _ **(Ominous red eyes open)**_

 _All the colors that you see_

 _ **(Lucas, Kayla, Nikolai, and a girl with purple twin tails and wearing a black and white dress run down a hall)**_

 _Please can I be_

 _ **(A young boy with white hair wearing a white t-shirt has his eyes closed; behind him is the night sky)**_

 _Please can I be_

 _ **(Lucas jumps off the side of a building)**_

 _Colorful and free_

 _ **(The boy with white hair opens his eyes, revealing the ominous red eyes, and smirks before shattering)**_

 _What the hell's going on, can someone tell me please_

 _ **(Lucas, Kayla, Nikolai, and the girl with twin tails look behind them to see the boy with white hair and several silhouettes)**_

 _Why I'm switching fast than the channels on TV?_

 _ **(Lucas appears, then Kayla, then Nikolai, then the girl with twin tails, all in pain)**_

 _I'm black, then I'm white_

 _ **(A black silhouette of Lucas appears, and then is replaced by a white silhouette of the boy with white hair; his eyes however are still red)**_

 _No, something is not right_

 _ **(Lucas, Kayla, Nikolai, and the girl with twin tails run down an endless corridor)**_

 _My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight_

 _ **(The silhouettes that were at the white haired boy's side run down the endless corridor)**_

 _The trembling fear_

 _ **(Lucas thrust's his arm out as a large man in blue charges)**_

 _Is more than I can take_

 _ **(The white haired boy smirks as an enormous black dragon charges)**_

 _When I'm up against_

 _ **(The large man in blue punches the dragon with his burning fists as the dragon bites him)**_

 _The echo in the mirror_

 _ **(A silhouette of a man with large angel wings appears)**_

 _ECHO_

 _ **(Lucas, Kayla, Nikolai, and the girl with twin tails are asleep in a field; the words Yu-Gi-Oh Volume Yellow appear)**_

 **Episode 1: Special skill?**

Lucas sat in a classroom, silently tapping on the circular device on his arm. On the screen for it a brunet chibi in a green cloak dashed across a rooftop, strange grey rectangular boxes were on either side of its waist. In both of the chibi's hands were swords. As it jumped off the roof, wires shot from the boxes and attached to a large humanoid beast. Lucas tapped the screen right as the chibi reached the nape of the beast's neck and the chibi slashed, blood splattering and a picture appearing at the side. The beast fell and disappeared in a mass of steam. The phrase 'Humanity win!' appeared on the screen. "Yes." Lucas whispered to himself.

"Must you play that game?" Nikolai asked.

"It's fun." Lucas simply replied.

"It's violent as all hell."

"So? Your point?"

"My point is that you shouldn't play it in class."

"You play Torture-Matic in class, so you are in no position to tell me what I should and shouldn't play."

"It's Torture-Matic 2, thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

"You're a real dick sometimes."

"So I should get with more girls?"

"Ass."

"Puskov, watch your language!" the teacher said.

"Sorry Mr. Strickla-" Nikolai began, but was soon interrupted by Lucas's smartass remark, "How can he watch his words if he can't see sound?" To this several people began laughing.

"Yuto, do you need detention?" Mr. Strickland asked.

"Detention isn't something I need to survive, so no." Lucas replied. More people laughed.

"Well, I say that you do."

"Then maybe you should read the definition of 'need'." The other people said stuff such as 'Oooooh!' and 'Get wrecked!' and other stuff like that. Mr. Strickland looked very annoyed.

"Detention, stay after class." Mr. Strickland ordered.

"I do what I want." Lucas replied as he stood up and left the classroom. He headed to the indoor balcony.

"Get back here right now!"

"Fuck the police!" Lucas yelled as he jumped the railing, landing on the first floor. Good thing a passerby broke his fall.

"Damn, what a strange boy." A girl with purple twin-tails said.

"Rivera, do you need detention to?" Mr. Strickland angrily asked.

The girl sighed. "No."

Lucas laid back in his hammock. He ripped the envelope he received from Mr. Stanford into shreds. He, then, threw the remains out his window. He closed his eyes. "So, you're Lucas Yuto, correct?" He asked himself. "Yeah." He answered his own question. He could converse with himself for hours on end.

"You were born on January 3rd and are 13, correct? Yeah, how very unlucky for me. Are you gonna make fun at me now? No, no, just making sure. So then, do you have a special skill? A special skill? Does dueling count?" He sat up. "No, I'm afraid not." He looked out the window. "Ah damn."

"So then, you have a knack for dueling?" A girl's voice said. Lucas looked up as a girl with purple twin-tails jumps in, knocking him off his hammock. Dazed, he looked at the girl. She wore a black and white sundress and had nothing on her feat. Her purple hair was almost as cold as her eyes seemed. An ice blue duel disk was strapped to her left arm, her deck was set. "If that is true, then let's duel!"

Name: Lucas Yuto

Age: 13

Born: January 3rd

Special skill: ...

"Sure." Lucas replied.

Never backing down

Lucas strapped on his circular device and set his deck in the correct slot. He pressed a button, allowing it to transform into a red, black, and white duel disk.

Lucas: 4000LP

Girl: 4000LP

Name: Lucas Yuto

Age: 13

Born: January 3rd

Special skill: …

"I'll open this show up! I draw!" Lucas said as he drew a card… on the wall.

Never backing down

Being the king smartass

"Be serious." The girl said. "Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist." Lucas replied, drawing a card from his deck. "I'll start off by activating Scapegoat, which allows me to special summon four Goat Tokens!" Four small goats, each one a different color, appeared before Lucas.

Goat Token x4 Beast/Token Earth ATK: 300 DEF: 300 Lv: 1

"Next I will sacrifice all four of them in order to summon Trickster Jason to the field!" All the Goat Tokens shatter into gold light and a tall, yet skinny man in blue appears. A yo-yo goes up and down in his hand.

 **Trickster Jason Spellcaster/Effect Dark ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Lv: 5**

"Pretty weak if you ask me." The girl said. "Well this is just the beginning. He can be summoned with up to five tributes. And when he is summoned, he gains ATK equal to that of the combined ATK of the monsters used to summon him!"

 **Trickster Jason ATK: 1000 - 2200**

"And when he gains ATK, you take damage equal to that increase!" Lucas said.

Girl: 4000 - 2800LP

"I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

"My move, I draw." The girl said, drawing a card. "First I summon Sub-Zero Gardna in defense mode." A man made of white and blue ice with a giant ice shield appeared before her.

 **Sub-Zero Gardna Warrior/Effect Water ATK: 0 DEF: 2250**

"I end my turn with two face downs." She said. "My turn, I draw!" Lucas announced. "First I summon Trickster Mei to the field!" A small and rather cute girl with blue cat ears and a blue tail appeared. She smiled shyly.

 **Trickster Mei Beast-Warrior/Effect Earth ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Lv: 2**

Name: Lucas Yuto

Age: 13

Born: January 3rd

Special skill: …

"Thanks to Mei's effect, any ATK boosts are added to all Tricksters on my field and are added to the monster that originally got the boost again!"

 **Trickster Mei ATK: 1000 - 2200**

 **Trickster Jason ATK: 2200 - 3400**

"And you take damage due to Jason's effect!"

Girl: 2800 - 1600LP

"And, by activating my face down, Card Trick, you take the damage again!"

Girl: 1600 - 400LP

Never backing down

The king smartass

Being a genius

"I end my turn!"

"My turn." The girl said. She drew a card. "I activate the spell Northern Winds of Confusion. Now our life points are switched."

Girl: 600 - 4000

Lucas: 4000 - 600

"I activate the trap Level the Field!" Lucas said. "Now since my life points decreased and yours increased, the increase is negated and you lose the same amount of life points I did!"

Girl: 4000 - 600 - 0

Lucas: WIN

"I won that duel." Lucas said. The girl laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I guess you will become a hero after all." She replied. Then, she stepped into the windowsill.

"What's your name?" Lucas asked.

"It's Alice Riviera." She said as she jumped out the window.

Though he didn't know it at the time, that night was the night that Lucas's life would forever change.

Name: Lucas Yuto

Age: 13

Born: January 3rd

Special skill:

Never backing down

The king smartass

Being a genius

Becoming a hero

 _Closing: Next to Nothing by Breaking Benjamin_

 _At least this way_

 _ **(Lucas cries out as he falls to his knees)**_

 _I just can't take your breath away_

 _ **(A hand is placed on his shoulder he looks back and sees Alice)**_

 _You cut me down_

 _ **(The boy in white sits in a throne made of bones in the middle of a field of dead bodies, Kayla and Nikolai's corpses at his feet)**_

 _You know I'll always be around_

 _ **(A white king chess piece falls as the boy in white falls from the throne)**_

 _So now I wait_

 _ **(Lucas stands in the field, Trickster Jason at his left and a large man in blue with flaming fists at his right)**_

 _I know you'll live another day_

 _ **(The boy in white is submerged in a purple liquid by seven pairs of hands)**_

 _Come and take my breath away_

 _ **(Alice walks in the field, the silhouette of a large, winged man following her)**_

 _Look me straight in the face_

 _ **(Lucas runs in the field followed by a winged man in white wearing a strange white mask)**_

' _Cause you know it's over_

 _ **(Trickster Jason and the other man in blue fight with a blue dragon and a yellow one)**_

 _Growing colder_

 _ **(A black king chess piece is in checkmate by seven white chess pieces as Lucas fights with seven people)**_

 _When I need something_

 _ **(Alice grabs Lucas's hand and pulls him up onto a large, white and blue bird)**_

 _It leaves me next to nothing_

 _ **(Lucas throws the boy in white)**_

 _All we_

 _ **(Lucas begins to run)**_

 _Ever_

 _ **(Alice begins following)**_

 _Wanted_

 _ **(Kayla begins following)**_

 _When I need_

 _ **(Nikolai begins following)**_

 _Something_

 _ **(The silhouettes of Trickster Mei and the man in blue appear next to Lucas)**_

 _It leaves me next to nothing_

 _ **(The silhouettes of the large bird and a spiky knight appear next to Alice)**_

 _Next to nothing_

 _ **(Everyone stops and fades out)**_

"Do you know what your actions can cause?" "Lucas, let's get going!" "You look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders." "Who the hell are you!?" "Let's play a little game, shall we?" "Am I really the hero she said I was?"

Next time: Questions without answers


End file.
